In It's Entirety
by Can'tBeatCandor
Summary: We're all a little mad. Crazed in all the best ways. Madly in love. In way over our heads. Slowing losing ourselves in a maddening world.
1. Reflections

"Blake," leaning up against the bathroom door I roll my eyes, "CTF starts in 10 minutes and you need to get your ass out of the bathroom so I can fix my hair before we have to go."

I hear a puff of agitated air escape her most-likely-perfectly-glossed lips, but she thankfully pushes the door open anyway. "Whatever, Twin." Her blonde hair is French braided straight down her back, and as expected her makeup is runway-ready. Two streaks of eye-black are evenly drawn beneath her baby blue eyes. "It's not like this stupid game even matters." Groaning she tugs at the orange _Camp Half-Blood_ t-shirt some satyr practically forced her into this morning. "I'd say this color is so last year, but to be honest it's just never been in."

Smirking I duck into the Aphrodite cabin's bathroom: practically the largest part of our cabin. (Other than our closets.) After checking my waterproof mascara and making sure that one red spot on my chin is hidden, I pull the unruly waves of my dull brown hair up into a messy bun that is sure to fall out once the fighting begins. I'll deal that when it happens.

"Now who's taking forever?!" Blake whines from her bunk bed. "Our other sisters left like 10 minutes ago…"

"Yeah, they left while you were redoing your blush for the eighth time! Or was it the ninth?" I ask with mock sincerity, my brown eyes scanning the mirror for a flaw I can fix. Leaving the wall-sized reflection of myself I pull a pair of never-worn Puma sneakers from their box underneath my bed and lace them before my twin's death-glares can successfully kill me in my tracks. "Chill, we can go now." I roll my eyes behind her back (for about the hundredth time that hour) as she stalks out in front of me.


	2. Catch Me If You Can

**In It's Entirety: Chapter 2**

There are trees abso-freaking-lutely everywhere. It's a bright day out- but you wouldn't know by the deep shadows and awfully "mystic" smell of this godsforsaken forest. I mean really, whoever decided to make the "FOREST" perfume and Bath and Body Works smell like pine needles and roses needs a wakeup call and a walk through this dank and sweaty hell hole.

Sighing dramatically to myself, I grab the dropped dagger and look around – at more trees. Glancing left and right, I realize the pack of Aphrodite's I had been with was gone, and I was alone.

"Did you know you're on red team territory?" a tall blonde asks, smirking slightly like he was someone important and I was a stupid Aphrodite. I'm getting really tired of that "oh how cute the pretty girl is trying to think" smile.

"What? You guys have territories now?" Channeling my inner Blake I shake my head and act confused, "What team am I on?"

He has the gall to laugh at me, "Well I am on the red team, and you are on the blue… I don't think we've met I'm Warner son of Hermes." He smiles and extends a hand. As if.

"I'm Rylie, daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite." I shake his hand, raise the water out if the creek behind us, dump it on his head and run like hell in the opposite direction.

I make it approximately 2 yards before tripping over a branch and falling on my face.

"Impressive, my favorite part was when you tried to run and got like 3 feet." He teased helping me up. "Why would you want to run from me?" I tried to act like I wasn't extremely embarrassed, but I'm pretty sure he saw straight through me.

It must have been your charming good looks." I improvise, "I had to get away before I did something I'd regret later." I smile innocently up at him, gods he was tall, and flutter my eyelashes.

"Well, I promise running is something you'll regret later. How about this you agree to go on a date with me, and I won't take you to jail?" He shook his hair, spraying me with the water I had dumped on him.

"I accept your terms." Like I had any room to argue…

"Good." He smirked, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Oh, and I'm still taking you to jail. Rules are rules." He whispered in my ear. God damn it.

"Hey!" I shrieked, "Cheater!" I could've struggled more but I didn't really feel like walking anyway.

"I'm a son of Hermes remember?" He says with another smirk "And it's not cheating, its negotiating. I got my date and I get to take you to jail. Win-win right?"

I frown to refrain from laughing, "I'm pretty sure promising not to take me to jail, and then taking me to jail anyway isn't negotiation, it's lying. You're lucky I'm so nice," I tease, "otherwise I'd go back on my word."

"Aw come on you don't want to do that, trust me a date with me will be just what you need. And you're lucky I'm nice." He threw me up in the air then caught me. I'm honestly lucky I didn't pee myself.

Laughing reflexively when he catches me, "I'm starting to wonder about you.."

"Aww you're wondering about me? What did I do to deserve that?" He laughs, tossing me up.

"Hmm.. Let's ponder why in the world I would wonder about you?" I sarcastically question.


End file.
